


Forget Directions or Bad Intentions

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: To Begin to Breathe Again [1]
Category: Pushing Daisies, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies, Confession: I've never seen Pushing Daisies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Sometimes Pidge wonders what her life would be like without Hunk. Then she remembers that she wouldn't have a life because she's technically meant to be dead.





	Forget Directions or Bad Intentions

Sometimes Pidge wonders what her life would be like without Hunk. Then she remembers that she wouldn't have a life because she's technically meant to be dead. 

 

Does that deserve an explanation? Probably. 

 

Hunk, her wonderful boyfriend, could bring people back from the dead. Scientifically, that makes no sense. But… don't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

Hunk is normal. He's a pie-maker who has a major in civil engineering. He's steady. Dependable. He saved her life. 

 

Pidge was normal too. She has a degree in computer sciences. She was murdered. She was brought back to life. 

 

She had known him, when she was younger. She had lived across the road from him. She remembers his mother had been sick, he had hardly left her side. One evening her father had suddenly dropped dead then, the next morning, she found out that Hunk’s mother died too. 

 

The next day, Hunk had moved. She remembered crying. Her father was dead and her best friend was leaving to go live with an aunt or something of the kind.

 

And that was that. 

 

She had grown up, gone off to college and hadn't talked to Hunk since that day. 

And then she was dead. 

 

She doesn't remember being dead. 

 

She remembers the pain and then… she remembers opening her eyes. Hunk was standing above her, worry in his face. He looked the same. It was his eyes, she remembers thinking. They were filled with the same compassion as when they were kids. Hunk had sat her up and sat on a chair beside her bed. She remembers hearing footsteps and turning her head to see a woman. She had silvery blonde hair and a soft smile on her face. She held herself well - like a princess, unlike Pidge's own slouch which causes her to look shorter than she already is. The woman, she soon learnt, was detective Altea. She wanted to know anything Pidge could remember about who had killed her. After she had said that, Pidge had searched her face for any signs of amusement. When she found nothing, she had desperately turned to Hunk - knowing he couldn't lie to save his life. He looked… ashamed. Her stomach dropped and she had to fight the urge to scream or throw up - she didn't know which at the time. The detective had given her a few seconds to process it and calm down as best as she could before asking again. She had dug up everything she could remember and the detective had eventually left, face expressionless. Pidge had turned to Hunk and smiled, tears in her eyes. She had leant over to hug him as tight as she could, only to have Hunk jump up and almost trip over his chair to get away from her. Hunk had stared at her for a second before his eyes darted away. He bit his lip and looked around furtively. He had gestured for her to lay down. When she did he had leaned over her and whispered softly, 

“Close your eyes and pretend to be dead. I'll be back.” 

 

And, once again, that was that. 

 

Hunk had been true to his word. Less than half an hour later he was back. He was wearing gloves as he slowly helped her up, a fact that he would explain later.

 

And he did. 

 

She had been sat curled up in an armchair, wrapped in a blanket and sipping at a cup of tea. Hunk had been sitting on the sofa opposite, wringing his hands. She had told him to start from the start. So he did. 

 

He had been six when he realised his power. His dog Giallo (who was currently curled up at her feet) had been hit by a car. Said car hadn't stayed around to see what it hit. Hunk had been distraught and had immediately gone to see what he could do. To his surprise, as soon as he touched her, she had jumped back to life. Before he could properly celebrate, his mother had come out to tell him off for sitting in the road. As he walked in, he noticed a patch of daisies in the pavement were dead. 

A few months later his mother died. He had cried out and clasped her hand. Her eyes had flown open. He had cried whilst she shooed him off to bed. She has assured him that she was fine. She had gone into his room, kissed his forehead, and dropped dead. He had scrambled out of bed and frantically tried to bring her back. 

 

Nothing had worked. 

 

He had cried and, the next morning, he had found out that Pidge's father, Samuel Holt, had died exactly a minute after he brought his mother back. 

An aunt of his had drove down and taken him to live with her. He had met a boy, Lance McClain, and they're still friends now. He works as a waiter in his shop. 

The detective was called Allura Altea. She found out about his power and had offered him a deal. He would raise murder victims, find out who killed them, touch them again in under a minute so they die again, and split the money. 

If they're alive for over a minute, something in the vicinity will die. In her case, the owner of the funeral home. 

 

She was silent for a few seconds, processing the information. 

“Why did you keep me alive?” Hunk had blushed. 

“It's my fault your father died and… I kinda might have had a crush on you when we were kids?” She laughed awkwardly, cheeks red. 

“...same for me.” He had laughed and shaken his head. 

“Wish I had known that when we were younger.” She had shrugged and opened her mouth to say something else.. The door had slammed open and they had both jumped, her tea sloshed around in the cup. Allura’s eyes had scanned the room until they landed on her, she shook her head. 

“What were you thinking?” She didn't shout, her voice had been soft. Still, Hunk had flinched backwards. 

“I… wasn't thinking.” He had admitted, voice quiet. Allura had sighed. 

“I guess you're not going to kill her?” When he had softly shaken his head, she had sighed again. “Well, Katie was it? Katie Holt is dead. You'll have to think of a new name, a new identity.” She had turned back to Hunk. “It could have been me, you know?” With that, she had left, closing the door gently behind her. Hunk had turned to her and shrugged. 

“Pidge Gunderson.” 

“What?” She had shrugged. 

“I need a new name, right?” He had nodded. “Well, Pidge is a nickname so it's easier to remember, and my old dog was called Gunther, so, Gunderson.” He had shaken his head. 

“Sure. I mean, the last one is a bit of a stretch but, if you're fine with it, I'm fine with it.” She had grinned.

“By the way, do you have any scissors?”

 

* * *

 

And now she's here, working in Hunk’s shop and tagging along to murder cases. Allura was slightly frosty toward her at the start but she quickly warmed up to her. She stops by occasionally for a chat. The waiter, Lance, will spend all his time flirting with her then. All in all, it's pretty good. She can't ever touch Hunk properly, but they're making it work as best they can. 

One afternoon she had held a sheet of clingfilm up to his face and kissed him through that. It wasn't the same as properly kissing him but hey, it's pretty good. 

 

And, hey, so she's technically undead. She ignores that for the most part, not wanting to get into the whole ‘am I technically a zombie?’ debate. 

 

Still, she's got a great boyfriend, great friends, and a great job. Her life's looking pretty great for the most part. And, after… dying, she's learnt not to take life for granted! So that's pretty good too. 

 

Being able to see Hunk before she goes to sleep (even if it is through a protective barrier so he doesn't accidentally touch her) is the best feeling in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, this is a one-shot. If y'all want me to extend this, I will. I'll either do it here or do, like, other one-shots and put them in a series.
> 
> This is Soop's idea! [Here's](https://hidge-resource.tumblr.com/post/165635195326/my-names-hunk-i-live-a-simple-life-i-wake-pies) some great art of the au that she did! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
